Inject The Venom
by Lukyn-hah
Summary: The time passes and things change,is the natural law of things,It have been 5 years since the last tournament of Beyblade and much had changed,friendships have end,contacts had been lost and people who once were the best of friends now are like strangers
1. The Razor's Edge

**Disclaimer:**I don't won BeyBlade...¬¬

* * *

** The Razor's Edge **

------

A silver Porsche Carrera GT slides by the street, in the driver's seat is a men in his twenty's speaks on the phone with a bored expression

"Daniel, Daniel the last time I heard you, I end up with a bra in my ear!" – Joked the Brown-Head man turning off his cell, he take a cd that was tossing in the passenger's seat and put on, when the song start he almost lost control of the car because the pain in his ear

"WTF???!! what was in Daniel's freak mind to say that this girl is a knew talent??!!"-the man said take the box of the cd and look up to see a Blond Girl with ENOURMS breasts ,wearing almost nothing

"I see she is hot…a shame that she sings like the silicone for her breasts had come to her mouth!..."-say with one smirk take off the cd and throw it away, he adjust his sun glass when the cell ring again

"Look Daniel she is hot and all but come in she sings like a…"-he stop when the man on the other line made clear that he was no such Daniel and that he don't Know anything about the hot girl, the mans checks turn pink of embarrassment

"Oh I'm sorry I think was my friend, my apologies"-said politely

"it's okay, this is Mr. Yammasaki?"-ask the other man

"Yes, with who I'm speak please?" said/ask curios

"This is Mr.Manabu,I'm the personal assistant of Mr.Dickenson"-said the man with proud,_'Mr.Dickeson?! what he wants?!...is bee such a long time…'_

"Mr.Dickeson?! is been such long time that I don't speak with him, How is he?!"-he was definitively curious, he heard a uncomfortable silence on the other line, and start to worried, something was definitely wrong, he toughs are interrupt by the other man

"He…well this is why I'm calling to…I'm calling to say that Mr.Dickeson Unfortunately has passed away this morning"-the man say with sadness on his voice, at this point he already had stop the car and droop the sum glass his green-pool eyes are wet but no tears fall, after a few minutes of silence, the voice of the Mr.Manabu break him of his trance of old memories

"Mr.Yammasaki?Mr.Yammasaki??!are you there??!"

"Yea I'm here…"-he said with a weak voice

"Well Mr.Yammasaki I call to say that the funeral is going to be tomorrow morning and you,Mr.Granger and Mrs.Tatchibana are welcome to come and stay in here, this actually was one of Mr.Dickeson lasts requests"-said the man before hear a nodded of the other man and hang up

_'DAMN! How in hell I'm going to tell this to Ty and Hil?!! How the hell this happened in the first place?!! I mean Mr.D was old but as far as I know he was very health man! Damn! Its better I end up this already, as sooner I tell them, the better!_'think the man before turn on his car again and ride to his friend house(Tyson's he is going there because he knows that Hil is there too)

As he arrived in front of one beautiful huge mansion(I'm not going to describe because I suck at,but fell free to imagine)of his friend, he park his car at garage and go to meet his friends and he know exactly where they are, Hilary has just come back for a world turn and is probably relax in the pool with Tyson, he walk strait to the pool(he has his own key!)the maids greeted him, he only nodded, finally after walk God knows how much(its HUGE!)He got in the pool, he sees his two best friends play in the pool like child smash water everywhere, he with a sad smile keep watching a little more, don't want to go there and crush they happiness, but they seam notice him

"Hey Chief come on jump in!!"-said Tyson smash water on his direction

"Yea Chief come on! and don't come with the work crap! you have to have fun! and besides you are too white! you need a little color, so take you expensive preps clothes and JUMP ON!"-said Hilary smash more water, he sigh take off his sun glasses and pass his hand on his hair

"Guys we need to talk"-he said serious but Ty and Hil had already got out off the pool, they know each other better that anyone and when Kenny take his sun glasses off and pass his hand on his hair like he just did is a signal of trouble

"What is going on Chief?!"-ask a worried Hilary put a hand on his shoulder, she was wrapped in one tower

"Hil,Ty I receive a call today…I"-_'DAMN! how I'm going to tell that to them I mean Mr.D was like a father to Hilary and Tyson! shit!shit!shit!well I have to say is better do it faster, so they maybe don't…ow man and I supposed to be the smart one!'_

"yea?!please don't tell me is about that bitch of Ming Ming?! because "-said Tyson walk to Kenny but Kenny interrupted him

"No Ty is not about the Ming Ming!...its …its about…its about Mr.D he…he died today in the morning…"-he was interrupted by the yells of Hil and Ty

"WHAT???!BUT HOW???!"-said the two in unison

"look guys I receive a call from his personal assistant that said that he had die this morning and that we are waiting to his funeral,that is all I know!"-said him sit down put his head on his hands

"You mean **came back**??...**there**??!"-came one weak voice after minutes of silence of a crying Hilary that was on Tyson arms

"it was one of his least requests"-said Kenny look up to meet they eyes

"listen Hil you don't have to do it if you don't want to! I mean I'm sure that Mr.D would understand **why you would not want go back there**…"-said Tyson with his face wet of the tears that he only let himself cry in front of them, holding the poor girl, look at her with understand eyes

"**Yea Hil he knows everything** he would understand!"-say Kenny joined the two kneel down and put a hand on Hil's shoulder trying to smile for the girl

"No its o-okay…I think…I think its time for we to go **home**!"-said the girl trying to reattribute the smile, but fail miserably, so she enveloped the two of them in one thing hug,and like that they stay let the tears of pain for a lost friend fall for his eyes.

* * *

**Reviews please!!!**

**Lukyn-hah**

**Kiss**


	2. There is so much you can go

**Disclaimer:**I don't won BeyBlade...

**_Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for the reviews(Sakurachan623 and Sky d)_**

* * *

**There is so much you can go...**

**------**

Was already 3 am when the jet laid down on Japan, the long trip for LA to Japan was full with silence and sorrow, Ty was listen to his ipod with close eyes, Kenny was typing on his laptop and Hil she was listen to her ipod and written down something on a purple book.

When the pilot said that they had arrived they got out of the private jet and go straight to the limo who was send by Mr.Manabu, as the driver ride on, memories come back to the 3 friends of the last time that they had been here…

**3 years ago**

Was a cold afternoon, one yellow taxi was waiting on front of Tyson's Dojo, Ty, Hil and Kenny was on front of the Dojo, everything has already been close and pack, a sad look on Ty and Kenny's face,one cold one on Hils

"I'm going to miss in here…"-said Tyson sad

"Yea…me too…"-said Kenny

"Come on, we have to go or we are going to miss the plane…"-said Hil with coldness on her voice walking to the taxi

"I just hope that she can forget everything the happened…"-said Ty to Kenny, shot one last look to the Dojo and walking to the taxi

'_It's a shame that** she can't**…she can't **forget something** that is part of who she is…of **who she has become**…_'-Think Kenny look at the Dojo with sorrow, turn his back and walking to the car

**END**

A lot had change in the 3 friend's lives since that day, Hilary had become one world famous singer, Ty had become a model and actor (he was push in because of Hil!) and Kenny had become they agent, no only they, but of a lot of successful celebrities, but it seams that now that they are back, all the money, success and fame don't matter, deep inside the still are that 3 teenagers that are trying to escape they past, what they don't now is,**_ that the past always came back to haunted you, after all, there is so much you can go, before you have to look back…_**

"It seams that no much has change in here..."-said Ty look out of the window, try to make a conversation (I'm he is Tyson! He can't stand too much silence for long…)

"Yea…"-said Kenny typing on his laptop

"Hn…"-Hil with close eyes

The silence once again makes itself into the car, and goes like that till Mr.D mansion

* * *

Name: Tyson Granger  
Age:21 

Physical: High, black eyes, short black-blue hair, well-defined body

Personality: he changed a lot he still hyper and loud, but now he is more mature and responsible, but is more playboy the ever…

Likes: His Friends ,BeyBlade, eat, sleep, win, travel, dates, cars

Dislikes: Kai, That mess with his friends, Kai, paparazzo's, Losing, not be the center of attention, stay alone, Kai ...

Beast Bit: Dragon

History: 2 years after the B.E.G.A tournament his grandfather die, he got depressive for a while but Hil, Kenny and Kai who live with him help out,1 year later him, Kenny and Hil move to NY to live with Kenny's cousin, he first work with Kenny and his cousin on a computer store but after Hil got discovered on a local karaoke bar, Kenny who was her agent push Tyson on this world first as a model then as a actor witch he is suppressible good at, become very famous and rich

* * *

Name: Hilary Tatchibana  
Age:21 

Physical: Height median, ruby eyes, red hair at the shoulder with a fringe of side, well-defined body, she has piercing on her ears and a tattoo of a purple Butterfly on her right wrist

Personality: She is very cold and distant, she only open up to Ty and Kenny, but can be very sarcastic and nervous

Likes: Her friends, singing, dancing, writing, read, the winter, rain, motorbikes

Dislikes: Kai, laziness, stupid people, fights, Kai…

Beast Bit: Draikon

History: Her parents had die a few weeks after the B.E.G.A tournament on a car accident, she was Devastated she was very close to them specially her daddy, Kai her boyfriend at the time along with Kenny and Ty help her pass that, Ty's Grandfather adopt her and she go live in the Dojo with Ty and Kai,2 years later when Ty's Grandfather die she help Tyson pass his depression along with Kenny and Kai, who still was her boyfriend, after a while everything come back to normal till a few months later **_something happened_** that change not only her but Ty's and Kenny's life for ever so she move to NY with them, she start work on this karaoke bar when this guy for a record found her and with Kenny's help who become her agent she become a very famous and popular singer not only on America but on the rest of the world, she become rich and had a life that anyone dream of but the_** spark on her eyes never come back**_ no matter how many records she seal, how many money she make or how many Awards she win, everyone can see that_** she was incomplete**_(on this story she has a beast bit and she fight BeyBlade, she was the one that help Tyson on the B.E.G.A no daichi, in this he don't exist/)

* * *

Name: Kenny Yammasaki  
Age: 20 

Physical: He had grown much these years and now was a the same size of Max, had replaced the eyeglasses by leaving the Lents shows his eyes green-pool, cut his hair short, he is not muscular, but is beautiful

Personality: Shy, very calm and intelligent

Likes: His friends, his computer, his job, stay with friends, read, technology

Dislikes: Kai, Being without technology, be called nerd, be alone, fights, Kai…

Beast Bit: Dizzi

History: pretty much the some as Tyson's(on my story he live on the Dojo with Ty since forever because his parents move a lot and he don't want to so he ask to Ty grandfather to let him stay…)

* * *

**Reviews please!!!**

**Lukyn-hah**

**Kiss**


End file.
